Nintendo
by love2read2015
Summary: Edward wants to propose, the only thing in his way is a lost nintendo and his girlfriends brother. AxH BxE TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Edward's POV**_

Hi, I'm Edward Masen. I'm twenty three years old, I have green eyes and bronze hair that sticks up in every direction. I live in Forks, Washington. I'm a music and choir teacher as well as the football coach. I have two sisters, both are ten years younger than me. They're twins, Rosalie and Alice. I'm about 6'2 and I'm dating the most beautiful girl in the world. Her name is Bella Cullen. She's about 5'4 with mohagany colored hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She has two younger brothers, both of them are fourteen. They were adopted by her parents. She works at the school with me, well sorta. She's the kindergarten teacher. The kindergarten is in a whole nother area of the school. We've been dating for a year and a half. We live together and even have a dog, Jacob.

Our parents love eachother. Alice adores Bella as if she was her older sister...Now Rose. Rose hates Bella. She thinks that Bella is going to take me away from the family. Emmett loves me. He sees me as an older brother. Jasper, hates me. He thinks I'm going to hurt his sister. At first he just disliked me, that was until he walked in on Bella and I... You know.. Very awkward.

Now I'll admit, I'm childish. I own a nintendo Ds but today it serves a different purpose. And I lost it. I laid it on the coffee table at Bella's parents house. We were having dinner with them tonight. This was bad...

_**Jasper's POV**_

I hate Edward. He's stealing my sister! She used to tell me and Em that we were favorite people in the world. She hasn't said that in a year and a half. Then, they're probably going to have a baby if they get married so she definetly won't care about us anymore. So I stole Edward's nintendo off the table... When he went to find it he got a weird look on his face and started looking all over. He ran his hands through his hair...It looked like it hurt.

Bella walked over to him looking worried. She'd been looking differently. She's...glowing and crap. Mom always has a smirk on her face when Bella's around.

" Edward? What's wrong?", she asks.

" Nothing Love, just lost my nintendo.", he smiles slightly, it's still worried though. Bella chuckles and shakes her head.

" You and that nintendo.", She kisses him on the cheek and walks away. My temper flares. I hate it when they kiss. I walk to my room, I hear a weird clinking sound coming from my pocket. I stop and pull the nintendo out. I shake it and hear that's where it's coming from.I open it up and nothing looks weird. I try to turn it on but nothing happens...Oh no! I broke it. I turn it over and open the battery cover. My mouth drops. In place of the battery is an engagement ring! I pull it out and look at it. I look at the size and it's exactly Bella's size. I would know, mom and I got her a ring for her birthday. I hear Edward go into my dad's office, dad is in there too. I walk over to the door and listen in.

" Sir, I promise to always take care of you're daughter. She's my entire world. I want you're permission to propose.", Edward's voice cracks a little...C'mon Dad, say no!

" Edward, I can see how much you love my daughter. But Bella would kill me if I said no. Plus, I think of you as my third son. So yes, I give you my blessing to propose.", I could practically hear dad smiling.

" Well sir, you see. I put the ring where the battery should go in my nintendo. I laid it on the coffee table and now it's gone. I'm really freaking out here.", Edward said defeated.

" Is the nintendo black?", dad asks with suspision.

" Yes sir.", Edward says cautiously.

" Jasper has it. I saw him trying to turn it on a little while ago.", dad tells him...Oh no. I didn't hear what Edward said, before I knew it the door was opened and I was standing in front of Edward. He was still taller than me by about a foot and a half. He looked down at my hands and saw the ring I was holding.

" Hey Jasper. Could I um, could I have that back please?", he points to the ring nervously.

" NO! You can't marry Bella! You're going to take her away, you already have! Then if you two have a baby she won't love me anymore!", I yelled. Dad came over and took the ring out of my hand and handed it to Edward. Edward bent down a little.

" Jasper, I'm not taking Bella away. She'll always be your big sister. But I love her, I want to be with her forever and have my own family with her. She's the...She's everything. Did she tell you how we met?", he asks. I shake my head know and he smiles slightly." You were about twelve and a half. We were both only twenty one and she was dating James Hunter.", I hated that guy. Edward continued. " We were at a soccer game. You're soccer game. She was wearing a jersey that said J. Cullen on the back. I asked her who it was and she looked so proud of you. She told me ' One of my favorite people in the world. My brother. ' I was...Amazed by that. Not many people are that devoted to their family. Anyway. I was her friend. James broke up with her and she called you, you and Em. After six months of being her friend and helping her through her break up. I asked her out. She told me that nothing could ever change her family so I better like them or we wouldn't work out. When I met you and Emmett for the first time. I was insanely nervous. You were the most important people to her. When you decided to hate me I was devestated. Then you walk in on us and hate me even more. She told me to give you time. And I have Jasper. I've never been rude or an ass to you. So it pisses me off that you would steal my stuff. I could care less about the stupid nintendo. It's the fact that you took it because you hate me. I'm going to marry your sister. If she'll have me that is. The only reason I haven't proposed already was because I need you and Emmett's approval. Emmett gave me his when we first got here. Now all I need is yours. I'm only asking for this, so please. Cut me some slack and tell me I can propose to your sister. But either way, like it or not. I'm proposing. So, do you give me your blessing?", the room was tense. I could practically feel the nervousness rolling off of Edward.

" No...I can't let my sister forget about me.", I decided. Edward nodded his head.

" Let's go have dinner.", Dad whispered. He nodded and walked away. Dad looked at me dissapointed.

" Jasper, Bella is all grown up now. She needs to start living. One day, you'll meet a girl, you'll love her intensly. How would you feel if her brother said you couldn't marry her? Think about that. Whether or not you agree with it, if Bella says yes they're going to get married. You're going to end up making Bella resent you.", He walked away and I stared after him.

A couple weeks later we were all going with Edward's family to the park. It was a really nice day so we brought water balloons and water guns even a slip 'n slide. Edward sat by Bella and pushed the hair out of her face.

" I love you.", he said looking into her eyes. I saw Edward's sister glaring at them too..I walked over to her.

" You hate my sister?", I asked.

" You hate my brother?", she retorted. We both nodded simultaniously. I handed her a water balloon.

" I have a feeling he's going to propose today. As soon as you think it's going to happen throw the balloon at them. I'll do it too.", she nodded and we walked off. About half an hour later...there were signs. Edward was figiting around. He led her over to the soccer feild where they met. I knew it was about to happen.

" Bella, I love you. So much. Since the day I met you my life has felt complete. I want to be with you forever so-", I threw the balloon and it hit Edward. He was soaking wet now. Rose threw her balloon and it hit Bella.

" No! I'm not going to let our siblings ruin this.", he got down on one knee and I was shocked. Rose and I grabbed the water guns aimed." Bella love, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?", he pulls out the ring and she gasps.

" Yes Edward.", she answers him. My heart breaks. He pulls her into a hug after putting the ring on her finger.

" NO! THIS IS STUPID! I HATE HER! YOU CAN'T MARRY HER!" Rose yells. Bella flinches and frowns. Edward gets really angry and grabs the water guns fron our hands.

" Stop this now! You two are teenagers, when you learn what love is you'll understand. Let's get back to the party. I'm sure the family would like to know there is now a wedding to be planned.", Edward is crying, she never cries. God, she's been emotional lately.

Bella and Edward were talking away from the family when I walked over. Edward had a big smile on his face, Bella was smiling happily too. They came over and Edward cleared his throat.

" Um, I proposed to Bella and she said yes...We're getting married before the baby comes.", he announces...BABY! WHAT BABY!

" You're having a baby!?", Rose yells.

" Yes, Bella just told me.", he smiles. Everyone but Rose and I are happy. My sister was being stolen from me by the devil and the devil's spawn...

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? REVIEW!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight..._

_**Jasper's POV**_

It's been a month since the big proposal. I've only seen my sister twice since then. She used to come over every other day but she always called. I havent gotten a call in three weeks. But tonight, bella and the jerk are coming over for dinner. They went to the doctor and got a stupid picture of the stupid baby.

An hour later they were walking in with smiles on their faces. We all sat down for dinner, Barbeque chicken and green beans. The green beans were gross but the chicken was good. Bella passed mom the picture and she teared up and passed it to Dad. He smiled brightly...SEE THE SPAWN IS TAKING MY PARENTS AWAY! Emmett ran over to see the picture and his eyebrow furrowed.

" Where is it? It looks all...Not babyish.", He tilted the picture at a different angle.

" That's because it looks like a little peanut right now Em.", Edward laughed and shook his head.

" Oh, well when is the baby going to be born?", He asks excitedly. I could care less.

" In about six months. Then in two we find out if it's a boy or girl.", Bella answers happily.

Those two months passed by quick. All of the family was in the waiting room, not that I was happy about it. Even Edward's family was here. An hour later they came out of the room with huge smiles.

" It's a girl.", he tells us and puts his hand on the little bump that Bella has. They're getting married tomorrow. It sucks, he's taking my big sister away.

The wedding was good. I had to amit that. Then they danced and stupid stuff. At least there was cake. Rose came and sat down next to me.

" We didn't stop it.", she murmers.

" I know.", is all I say.

" The baby is a girl. Edward's going to forget about me. His shorty...He's got Bella and the baby now.", a tear falls down her cheek.

" Well he took my sister away.", I simply said.

The next few months passed fast. We occasionally saw Bella but she was always with Jerkward. They were always busy getting things for the baby. I'd seen her room. It was pink and white with purple butterlies. Most of the funiture was white. Most of her clothes were girly colors like purple and pink. There was yellow, green and a little blue too though.

Bella and Edward were over at our house. Bella was huge! Not fat but pregnant.

" Jazz, I've got to go to the store. Wanna come with me?", Bella asks and smiles at me. I smile and nod. She get's behind the wheel and I freak out a little.

" Should you be driving? I mean, you're nine months pregnant.", I ask.

" I'm fine Jazz. The store is five minutes away.", she chuckles and I get in. We get to the store in five minutes. We get a cart for groceries.

" How's school?", she asks.

" Fine, boring...How's school for you.", I ask akwardly.

" It's good. A bunch of screaming little kids. I just went on maternity leave though. I won't be back til next year.", she says. I nodd. All the sudden we hear evil laughing. We turn around and I see a blonde girl about Bella's age.

" Well well well...Isabella Cullen. Never thought I'd see you again.", the bimbo's nasally voice spoke.

" Lauren Mallory...See you're still as trashy as you were at graduation.", Bella's never talked like that in front of me.

" Single mom? Wow, who would have thought.", Lauren sneers.

" I'm married Lauren. I'm not a single mom.", Bella grins. Lauren's face drops.

" Well, the kid is going to be as nerdy as it's mother anyway. Might as well be a single mom, you're husband is probably imaginary.", Lauren perks right back up.

" MY SISTER'S HUSBAND IS REAL! HE'S WITH HIS SISTER BECAUSE SHE AND I ARE UPSET ABOUT THE BABY AND ABOUT THEM GETTING MARRIED! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS MY SISTER'S LIFE TURNED OUT BETTER THAN YOUR'S", I yelled. Bella flinches but pretends she didn't do it.

" Leave Lauren.", Bella growls and lauren reluctantly leaves. Bella pulls her phone out and dials a number.

" Edward...Ya hi I miss you too...I need you to pick me and jasper up...We're at the store...Yes I drove but that's not impor-...EDWARD! MY WATER JUST BROKE I CAN'T DRIVE A FRICKEN CAR RIGHT NOW AND THE STUPID CONTRACTIONS ARE HURTING LIKE A SON OF A BITCH! IF YOU WANT ME TO RIP YOU'RE BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO YOU ONCE YOU GET HERE KEEP TALKING TO ME, OTHERWISE GET YOU'RE ASS HERE AND GET ME TO THE GOD DAMN HOSPITAL!", Bella yells and hangs up. I find a chair and sit her down. I'm scared I don't know what to do. All the sudden I see bronze hair flash past me and help Bella up.

" All right guys...Let's go have a baby.", he smiles gently at bella.

It's been two hours! What is taking so long?

" Mom is it supposed to be this long?", I whined. I just wanted to make sure my sister was ok.

" Sweetheart. Bella took nine hours. Usually the first time you have a baby it's longer than normal.", mom smiles. I look over toward Edward's mom and she smiles.

" Edward took four hours...The twins took eighteen hours.", she says.

" So anywhere from four to eighteen hours?", my voice rose.

" No, anywhere from one hour to thirty. Usually the doctor does a c-section if it's longer than thirty.", Mom answers. The doctor comes out then.

" Bella is ready to push. It shouldn't be long now. But she'd like a few people in the room. Not the boys of course, but the girls. I'm assuming she ment Esme, Elizabeth, Alice and Rose.", The doctor led them back.. Three hours later Alice and Rose come out with horror stricken faces.

" I'm never, ever, ever, ever having a baby.", Alice says. I raise and eyebrow.

" Why?"

" It's so gross! Bella looks so tired and she's all sweaty. She keeps swearing at Edward so you know it hurts.", Alice shuddered.

" What did she say?", Edward Sr. asks.

" You always told me not to swear.", Alice looks at him.

" Just this once you can.", he tells her.

" I quote, ' Edward, I hate you so much. Once this kid is out of me I'm going to take a white hot branding iron and brand your boy parts closed. You will be pissing out you're mouth. Then I'm going to stick a cork up you're ass and I'll take it out in nine months. Then you can push it out and feel what it's like to have a baby.', that followed by a string of ' I hate you' and ' you bastard '.", the dad's chuckled. Two hours later Mom and Elizabeth came out with tear stained faces and huge smiles.

" We have a granddaughter.", Mom tells dad.

" She's so perfect. She has Edward's eyes and Bella's hair. Bella's lips and Edward's nose. She's the perfect little combination of them. Edward was crying when he cut her cord.", Elizabeth tells us.

" The nurses took her to get cleaned up while the doctors finished with Bella. Oh Carlisle, our little girl is all grown up. She's a mom.", Esme cries and hugs dad tighter. He has tears in his eyes.

Tenty minutes the nurse comes and takes us to her room. I take a deep breath and enter the room. Bella is propped up in the bed. She's holding a pink blanket in her arms, she's looking at the baby and running her finger down it's cheek. Stupid baby, already took Bella away from me. Edward is sitting on the edge of the bed. His hand is gently touching the baby's exposed hand. They look up and smile at us. I'm not smiling.

" Hey guys.", Bella says quietly. She looks back down at the baby. Bella hands her over to Edward who smiles instantly. He gets up and walks over to us. He hands her to Edward sr. His eyes fill with tears. The baby is passed around until there's only Rose and I left to hold her. I let Rose do it first.

" What's her name?", Mom asks. Bella and Edward look at eachother and smiled.

" Juliet Alie Masen. Her middle name is spelled A-L-I-E. The A and L for Alice, the I and E for Rosalie. Emmett helped us pick her name, so he has great satisfaction in that. And Jasper...When you turn eighteen. We want you to be her god father. Rose, Jasper, We know you hate Juliet. But she's done nothing to you, she's a sweet innocent little baby. She-she's perfect. My little princess.", Edward took her from Rose's arms and laid her in mine. I looked down. She was beautiful. You could clearly see Bella in her features. She opened her eyes a little bit and let out a yawn before grabbing my finger. She was strong. I had to smile.

" Wow I'm a grandpa. I feel old.", Dad runs a hand through his hair. Everyone laughs.

" We're only thirty nine Carlisle.", Esme rolls her eyes. Oh, I forgot to mention. They were only sixteen when Bella was born.

The next few months passed in a blur. We were having a Masen-Cullen family reunion. Edward and Bella pulled up to the park and got the baby out of the car. At four months old she could hold her head up, smile, laugh and she responded to her name. Of course I hated her when she was born, now she's like my favorite person in the world. How ironic right? I ran over to Bella and pulled Juliet out of her arms.

" Hi Julie! Did you miss you're favorite uncle?", I kissed her cheek and she giggled happily. I threw her up in the air and caught her. Bella always looked nervous when I did it. I walked over to the picnic blanket and layed her down. I played with her feet, tickling and nibbling on them. She continued to gurgle happily.

" Jasper! It's my turn to play with Juliet!", Rose yelled. Oh yeah, just like me, Rose adored Julie. I blew a rasberry on the baby's tummy and she giggled loudly. She grabbed onto a lock of my hair and tugged it lightly.

" Nuh uh! I've only had her five minutes!", I growled. It scared Julie and she started crying. Rose picked her up and rocked her.

" You see what you did? Now she's going to want to go back to daddy all day.", Rose sighed angrily. It was true. Juliet was a total and complete daddy's girl.

You know it's funny...This basically started with a Nintendo. I'd stolen Edward's nintendo that held Bella's engagement ring. I even liked Edward know and Rose liked Bella... We're all one big happy family...


End file.
